Scene Editing (M
Sahne Mount & Blade modlama zor Ettik düzenleme sinir bozucu Bir parçasıdır, ama gerçekten sürükleyici Bir Oyun Deneyimi isteyen onu modder doğru almak GEREKMEZ oluşturun. Bu Kılavuz ile Yardımcı olmalıdır ... =Enabling Edit Mode= Either; 1. On the options screen before you start Mount&Blade, click on options. 2. Select to open in windowed mode. 3. Click the advanced tab. 4. Select to open in Edit Mode. 5. Run the game. Edit mode will now be enabled. Or do steps 1, 3, 4, and 5, then when ingame press alt+enter to got into windowed mode. With edit mode enabled, you can go to any scene in the game and press Ctrl+E to get the edit menu bar. It has five tabs on it; terrain, colour, items, AI mesh, and heights. =General Scene Editor's Advice= Remember, the aim of a scene is not to create a perfect model of a town, village or city for the player to walk around. It is to create something which looks to the player like an exact replica of a town, etc. Make sure all the areas the player can go around look good from the player's perspective, and you'll be fine. In village scenes, you can actually afford to be a bit lax on the outer edges of the scene because nobody ever goes there, but that's the only real exception to the above. Also, scenes are more than just vessels to have charcters in. They can be interesting, challenging and fun parts of the game in themselves. Use secret passageways and easter egg sections, and add detail to your towns and in castles; it makes the gaming experience far more immersive for the player. =Using Edit Mode= Now let's start editing. Controls Use the W,A,S,D controls as usual, LEFT click to swivel the camera, and RIGHT click to place objects, increase height or paint terrain. Colour This paints the terrain a standardised, fixed RGB hue. AI mesh This shows the AI where it can and can't walk. The village/town walkers will only walk on areas covered by this mesh. Height and Terrain The first thing to think about when creating a new scene is the basic lay of the land. Height is the first part of this; make sure your map has believeable gradients and that there are no sudden vertical drops unless you want a cliff. It's best not to use the editor on the maximum weight and hardness as this make the height go VERY fast. Another point to note with the height editor is that by lowering the map to a certian level you can create water feautes such as ponds or lakes. The level can be edited in the terrain generator or in module_scenes,py. Terrain is equally important to height, and far more difficult to get right. A good mix of terrains is necessary, and the trick is not to make the joints too obvious. However, there's a catch. On joints between several terrain types, you get a partially transparent rim. There is as far as I know no way around this except care and carefulness. Objects The most important section by miles. All scene objects, in-scene passages, scene exits, character entries, and so on are defined in the Scene objects. When placing objects, there are five menus; * Plants * Items * Scene Props * Passages * Entry Points To place an object select add object and right-click where you want it to go. The objects will all start in a single, fixed rotation, facing the camera. This is different for different objects, even some quite similar ones. After or during placement, you can use a number of keys to move and manipulate the object, these are as follows: Controls * T moves it up and down * G moves side to side OR back to front * U rotates * X rotates around the X axis * Y rotates around the Y axis * Z rotates around the Z axis * B enlarges or makes smaller Plants Plants is the simplest of the menus. It contains trees, bushes and rocks which you can scatter around. They look good with the forest terrain beneath them. Items Items simply places the mesh of any one of the player items defined in module_items.py, including horses. Scene Props Scene Props is the largest and most important menu. It contains all the buildings and props, as well as light objects and barriers. When placing buildings, walk round them with your charcter after placement and check that they are on their ground properly. It's easy to fix by raising the ground a bit, but looks very shoddy if you leave it. The Fake House props are for city use only, but are amazingly useful. The fake_house_far props are equally important, and should be placed behind the fake houses to give the impression that the city goes on a lot further than it actually does. Make sure you check that the player actually IS kept in the area you want them - use a barrier if you need to, but remember barriers are weird if you don't add some kind of object to visibly block the player. One major problem with the smaller props is that most of them have their center point at ground level, so they are placed half underground. the best solution is to place a wall where you want the item and then place it at the right height up against the wall. This done, you can exit edit mode and delete the wall,leaving the item where you want it. Particular props of note The dungeon inside props are very useful in indoor scenes, and are much underused. You'll find stone_step_a very useful, just to get the player up onto that nearly-reachable platform you've placed. Castle_f_wall_way_a is lovely for making balconies. Earth_Gate_A is really nice for blocking gaps between houses, although the arena barriers are also good for this. Castle_f_tower is also really nice as you can walk up it, allowing you to have an NPC at the top of a tower who the player can go up and talk to. Passages These are points at which the player can jump to another scene (or a different point in the same scene). Which scene it is is defined in module_game_menus.py.The Entry Point defines the Entry point the player will come in at in the new scene, and the Menu Item defines which scene the player goes to. In ALL CITY SCENES (Castle, Tavern, Streets, Shop): * 0 - Castle * 1 - ---- * 2 - Castle * 3 - Town Centre * 4 - Tavern * 5 - Shop * 6 - Arena * 7 - Dungeon In castles: * 0 - Inside * 8 - Courtyard Entry Points Entry points are quite simply points where the player or an NPC enters a scene. Simple? NO WAY. There's a very complex system of which numbers go with which specific NPCs, and woe betide those who do not follow it. For any NPCs you add, you can simply define the point number you want to use (up to a max value of 60), then simply slap the point down where you want it ingame. However, for guards, guildmasters, lords, and so on, the troops HAVE to have particular points in place to deploy correctly. The following points are in every scene of their type; some are required, while those in bold are just accepted conventions: Villages: * 0 - Player * 11 - Village Elder * 30 - 40 - Village Walkers * 3 - Village raiders (Bandits Or enemy lords) - tested for warband * 45 - Fugitive from lord quest Town Centres: * 0 - Player when entering on foot * 1 - Player when entering on horseback * 11 - Guild Master * 23 - Castle Guard * 24 - Prison Guard * 25, 26 - High Level Guards * 27, 28 - Low Level Guards * 30-40 - Town Walkers * 9 - Armour Merchant * 10 - Weaponsmith * 12 - Horse Merchant Castle Indoors (In cities or in castles): * 0 - Player * 6, 7 - Guards * 16-24 - Lords Castle Outdoors: * 40-42 Guards Taverns: * 0 - Player * 16-24 - Tavern Mercenaries, Travelers, etc. * 9 - Tavern Keeper =Related External Links= Discussion Thread How to include a new scene ingame (read whole thread)